


Wally West vs. the Chicken Salad of Doom

by David Hines (hradzka)



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Humor, Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hradzka/pseuds/David%20Hines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about being the fastest man alive was that you could jerk off whenever you wanted, wherever you wanted, and do it fast enough that no one would notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally West vs. the Chicken Salad of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that it is Basingstoke's fault that I am going to hell.

The best thing about being the fastest man alive was that you could jerk off whenever you wanted, wherever you wanted, and do it fast enough that no one would notice.

Usually, this wasn't the best thing about being the fastest man alive. It was a pretty dang good thing, because Wally was a healthy guy and everything he'd read said he was supposed to be right around his sexual peak, but he couldn't remember this particular aspect of his power ever being as pretty dang good as it was right now.

"Flash," said Wonder Woman, "are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Wally said.

Wonder Woman glared at him. She leaned toward him over the table and Wally's line of sight went right down her cleavage and --

\-- he made it back to the table a thousandth of a second after he'd left, wiped and polished it, whisked the cleaning supplies back to the closet, put the paper towels into the atomizer, and assumed the position he'd just held, or close enough to it that she wouldn't notice --

"Someone has been raiding the Watchtower refrigerator," Wonder Woman said. "Once, or twice -- I'd call it a mistake. Let it go. But it's becoming entirely too commonplace."

"Huh," said Wally.

"Are we sure this meeting is even necessary?" said Superman. "Watchtower security has been breached before."

"Not at this level," said Green Lantern. "I've run multiple scans and haven't found a single trace. No forced entry, no teleportation, no dimensional breach."

"Which means," said J'onn, "the culprit is one of us."

Wally blinked at the Martian, and tried to look innocent.

Wow. J'onn had muscles.

He'd never thought about it, but J'onn went around shirtless all the time.

Actually, now that he really thought about it, J'onn's costume was a product of shapeshifting, which meant J'onn walked around stark naked --

He caught the alien's look, and shifted into high gear to make his thoughts too fast to follow.

His actions, too.

The friction was beginning to burn out the hinges on the janitorial closet. He'd have to oil them. Unless the heat had welded them shut by now.

The meeting had been going on for two minutes. He'd already jerked off five times.

And that wasn't counting the two hundred and forty-seven times in his quarters earlier.

Sometimes, a rapid metabolism wasn't such a good thing.

"So," said Wonder Woman. "Whoever is doing this -- stop now. And even if you don't, leave my food alone."

Wally tried to look innocent as the others left the room. Hawk Girl was last. Her wings swept behind her, and Wally's skin tingled at the sight. He wondered what it would be like to strip off his uniform and wrap himself around her, burying himself in warm feathers and soft flesh --

\-- *dammit.* Six.

Or, depending on how you looked at it, two hundred and fifty-three.

"Flash," said a voice.

Wally jumped. Had Batman been there the whole time? He felt a little twitch at the thought, and desperately fought the temptation to race back to his quarters and make it two hundred fifty-four. "Geez! Bats, don't -- "

"I trust you're feeling the effects," Batman said.

"Er," said Wally, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about?"

Batman smirked.

Wally stared. He'd never realized it, which was odd considering it was the only part of Batman's body that actually showed, but Batman really had a nice mouth --

Wally gritted his teeth and curled his hand into a fist. He crossed his legs as tightly as he could. "How'd you know?" he said.

"If any of the others had been dosed, the results would have been obvious. When my leftover chicken salad disappeared and I didn't notice anyone acting strangely, the only conclusion was that the guilty party was taking care of business too fast for anyone to notice."

"Dosed?"

Batman smirked again. "One of Poison Ivy's concoctions."

"Poison Ivy?" Wally had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You booby-trapped the refrigerator with *sex pollen?*"

"It was handy."

"Ohhh," said Wally. He clenched his hands against his stomach and rocked back and forth, trying hard not to think about how uncomfortable his uniform felt and how strangely attractive Batman was, especially when his cape fell open and Wally could actually see those broad shoulders -- "Gyyearrrgg," he said.

"Usually," said Batman, "it only has to sprayed on the skin to be effective. Imbibing it through the mucus membranes only enhances the effect."

"I hate you," said Wally.

"Right now?" said Batman. "I doubt that."

"It's not my fault!" said Wally. "High metabolism! I have to eat!"

"So bring your own," said Batman. "I don't think you'll have a problem remembering that in the future." He looked down at Wally with satisfaction and absolutely no pity. "Will you?"

"You used me as a guinea pig," said Wally. "A sex pollen guinea pig!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Batman. "I know precisely how much is safe. And how much is... uncomfortable."

"You've done this before?" said Wally incredulously. "What, you had problems with somebody raiding your refrigerator?"

"How do you think I broke Robin of that particular habit?"

Wally's jaw dropped. Ack. Wrong. Wrong, wrong, *wrong.*

Batman smiled grimly.

Wally had had enough.

He jumped out of the chair and tore out of the room fast enough to make Batman's cape flap, and made it back to his room where he tore off his uniform and sought relief in his right hand and the depths of his most lurid fantasies. He thought about actresses and models and singers and porn stars, and he thought about Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, with him and with each other, and he thought about every girl he'd ever dated and the ones he hadn't, and he thought about dosing Batman with sex pollen and locking him in a room where the only inspirational material was photographs of Zsa Zsa Gabor, but somehow the revenge part of that fantasy never seemed to materialize and he wound up having very different thoughts entirely and he'd have to get Batman back for that, too --

Wally was never entirely sure when it ended. His vision was blurred and he couldn't see the clock. His mouth was dry and he wanted water, but he didn't trust his legs enough to get up. He was limp and sweating and he'd lost count a long, long time ago, but his hand had a cramp and that couldn't be good.

He blinked at his arm and realized that, somewhere along the line, he'd given himself a hickey.

"All right," said Wally. "This means war."


End file.
